Secretos del pasado y problemas en el presente
by Nina500
Summary: Robin habia mantenido en secreto su pasado, un dia resivio una carta de Barbara Gordon. Ahora tiene que afrontar su pasado, pero eso le causara muchos problemas en su presente.Pesimo Summary. Mejor entren a leerlo :
1. Cumpleaños

Esta es mi primera Historia sobre Robin mi personaje favorito de los Ten Titans, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Secretos del pasado y problemas en el presente**_

** ños **

Ya habían pasado 4 hrs desde que me encerré en mi habitación y me refugie en mi cama intentando conciliar el sueño, lo que parecía no suceder. Los segundos me precian minutos y los minutos me parecían horas, todo me parecía una eternidad y todo me recordaba aquello…mi pasado. Mi pasado era algo tan complicado que los Titanes no lograrían entender y solo los confundiría, es por eso que decidí mantenerlo oculto.

Fue hoy en la tarde cuando recibí _aquello_ que provoco que mi mente se llenara de cientos de pensamientos…

_Flash Back_

_Chico Bestia y Cyborg discutían como siempre por quien le tocaba usar la televisión, Raven estaba leyendo un libro, Star había salido por el corre y yo simplemente me dedicaba a escuchar música, intentado ignorar los gritos de Chico Bestia y Cyborg._

_-¡Amigos!-grito de repente Star- ¡el correo llego!_

_Nadie le hiso mucho caso, pero a un así ella comenzó a leer en voz alta el correo que por lo general eran cartas de admiradores y las revistas de Chico Bestia_

_-Aquí hay algo para mi amiga Raven, creo que es un libro-dijo viendo el paquete_

_-Es el libro que mande pedir-dijo Raven tomando el paquete_

_-¿Hay algo para mi?- dijo Chico Bestia _

_-Si aquí esta tu Revista de Animales_

_-¡Siii!-grito emocionado tomando la revista_

_Star siguió leyendo el correo, Cyborg recibió 3 cartas de admiradores, Chico Bestia sus revistas de Animales, Raven sus libros y Star también cartas de admiradores. Yo casi nunca recibo nada que me interés, siempre son castas de mi club de fans así que le pido a Star que no me las de y las guarde en cualquier otro sitio._

_-Robín aquí hay algo para ti- anuncio Star_

_-¿Es del Club Adoramos a Robin?-pregunte sin mucho interés_

_-No, es de una tal Barba…_

_-¡Bárbara Gordon!-exclame arrebatándole la carta a Star_

_-¿Quién es?-inquirió Chico Bestia_

_-No es nadie-mentí- me voy a mi habitación-dije saliendo de ahí_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahí estaba la carta, junto a mi cama a un sin abrir y eso me torturaba, tenia curiosidad de saber que había dentro pero por otro lado no soportaría abrirla.

-¿Qué puedo perder?-dije decidido

Me senté en la cama y toma la carta, era un sobre de color azul claro y se veía que era muy fino, tenia escrito con letras doradas mi nombre. Después de varios minutos lo abrí y comencé a leerla.

_**Richard Greyson**_** esta formalmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bárbara Gordon, que se celebrara en un Barco en el muelle de Ciudad Gótica a partir de las 6:00 p.m. este viernes….**

**Esperamos su presencia…**

Se me había olvidado. Mire mi calendario y me sentí como un completo idiota, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Bárbara?.

* * *

Bueno esto es el primer capitulo. Creo que pronto subire el siguiente... :) dejen sus reviews...


	2. Mentiras

_**Secretos del pasado y problemas en el presente**_

**2-Mentiras**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Estaba inquieto, no lograba saber que hacer, si ir o no ir. Por un lado tenía muchos deseos, por alguna razón, de ir al cumpleaños de Bárbara y visitar Ciudad Gótica, pero por otro lado estaba la razón por la que me fui de ahí y aparte los titanes, no los podía dejar y mucho menos explicarles mi complicado pasado.

Me dirigí a desayunar, tal vez eso me ayudaría aclara mis pensamientos e ideas. Grave error. Fue cuando escuche los gritos de Raven a Chico Bestia que supe que algo no podía andar bien y por desgracia tenia razón.

-que demo…-dije impactado viendo aquel desastre-¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!- exigí saber.

Nadie me respondió. Raven estaba muy ocupada gritándole a Chico Bestia y este ocultándose de ella; Cyborg intentaba apagar el fuego de la cocina y al mismo tiempo proteger la Televisión de los objetos que lanzaba Raven a Chico Bestias; por ultimo Starfire intentaba calmar a Raven mientras hacia un intento de reacomodar las cosas, lo cual era inútil.

-TE VOY A MATAR-le gritaba Raven a Chico Bestia

-¡QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ!- grite a mas no poder

Todo el mundo se detuvo y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Bueno ¿que sucede aquí?-pregunte

-¡CUIDADO VA A EXPLOTAR!-grito Cyborg

-¿Qué?-dije confuso

Lo último que recuerdo es como una extraña sustancian viscosa-al parecer comida- me caí enzima y me cubría por completo.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-comente señalando la extraña sustancia que me cubría de arriba abajo.

-El increíble estofado especial de Chico Bestia- dijeron en coro Starfire, Cyborg y Raven.

-Hahaha, es una larga Historia –dijo nervioso Chico Bestia

-¡No quiero saber!- aclare dándome media vuelta- voy a darme un baño- dije saliendo del sitito.

-Robin…lo sent….-intento decir Star antes de que saliera de ahí.

-¡No quiero saber, no puedo creer que no pueden estar controlados por unos minutos!-grite furioso- ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿A caso no pueden hacer nada bien?!

Mientras caminaba furioso a mi habitación razone en la manera que me había comportado con los Teen Tintas, no había sido la mejor y no debí de haber enojado tanto. En estos momentos tenia tantas cosas por las que preocuparme que no tenia ganas de preocuparme por las simples peleas de siempre entre los Titanes.

Después de 3 horas en el baño intentando quitarme _El increíble estofado especial de Chico Bestia,_ el cual no tenía intención de saber de que estaba echo. Me dedique haber mis antiguos recuerdos, cuando vivía en Ciudad Gótica. Pasaron minutos u horas, pero a un no lograba decidir que hacer. Quería ir a ver a Babs y ver mi antigua Ciudad pero por otra parte estaba…Batman, la última vez que estuvimos juntos paliamos y al día siguiente abandone Ciudad Gótica.

-Voy a ir-dije decido

Estaba decidido, tenía que ir. Arregle mi maleta y llame para apartar mi boleto de avión hacia Ciudad Gótica. Todo parecía ir bien, mi vuelo saldría en 3 horas, llegaría en la noche a Ciudad Gótica, al día siguiente seria la fiesta de Bárbara y el sábado regresaría a Jump City con los Teen Titanes…

-¿¡Maldición que les voy decir!?-exclame

Estaba parado en medio del pasillo a unos pasos de encontrarme con los Titanes, con una maleta en la mano y apunto de abordar un avión ¿Qué les podía decir? _Hola, lamento como los trate hace rato pero ahora voy a ir a Ciudad Gótica y no pegunten por que, regreso el sábado. ¡Adiós!…_En definitiva no les podía decir eso, yo mismo desconfiaría de mí.

-Maldición-dije retomando mi camino para encontrarme con los Titanes

Me odio por lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero no había otra opción mas. Tendría que mentirles.

Me quede paralizado al momento de entrar, todo estaba tan…limpio y acomodado. Me talle varias veces los ojos pensando que tal vez era alguna especia de ilusión.

-Hola Robin-dijo alegre Star

-Hemos arreglado-dijo emocionado Chico Bestia-¡¿Sabias que la alfombra era blanca?!

-Ustedes hicieron todo esto-murmure atónito

Un enorme remordimiento recorrió mi pecho ¿Cómo se supone que los iba a dejar a hora?

-Vas de viaje-inquirió Cyborg

-Yo-comencé a decir nervioso

Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba tan limpio, pensé en todo el trabajo que les debió de costar ponerse a limpiar. Pero luego pasa la imagen de Barbará por mi mente, como la abandone y me fui sin decirle nada, también los cientos de momentos que pasamos juntos los dos como Batgirl y Robin.

Suspire, decepcionada de mi mismo, y sujete con fuerza mis maletas:

-Tengo que ir a una misión muy importante, regresare en unos días, pero necesito irme ya-mentí-¿Pueden encargarse de todo por aquí, verdad?

_"-¡No quiero saber, no puedo creer que no pueden estar controlados por unos minutos!-grite furioso- ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿A caso no pueden hacer nada bien?!"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente. Note la mirada de decepción por parte de mis amigos, tampoco habían olvidado lo ocurrido.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo, si es que podemos-Raven resalto las ultimas palabras, a un estaba resentida.

-Yo se que pueden-los anime- Si no, entonces ¿Por qué los dejaría solos? Confió en ustedes.

Note las sonrisas de todos.

-¡Te vamos a extrañar Robin!-dijo Star abrazándome

-Yo también-dije totalmente sonrojado

Abandone la torre con un enorme remordimiento por haberles vuelto a mentir. Cuando regrese se los diré todo, les contare la verdad sobre mi pasado y sobre Barbará.


	3. Ciudad Ghotica

Lo siento, me tarde demasiado en subirlo xD. Pero, aqui esta: Espero que les guste!

* * *

**3-Ciudad Gótica**

_En ciudad Gótica me crie, donde di mis primeros pasos como Robin, salvando y protegiendo a la gente; mis inicios._

La ciudad era mas grande de lo que recordaba, con edificios alzándose a lo alto y cientos de personas abriéndose paso entre la calle. A un me encontraba parado -como un completo idiota- en la puerta de la entrada del aeropuerto, con una mescla de felicidad o ¿Asombro?

Después de ser insultado por un viejita, una amargada anciana, por haberme quedado parado en la entrada del aeropuerto, había llegado al centro de la ciudad. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? No tengo hospedaje, comida, transporte y tampoco era Robin. Lo mejor era pasar desapercibido, y no con un traje verde y rojo con una enorme R en el pecho ¡¿Quién no me notaria?

Opte por vestirme como en la misión Tokio, ya que por alguna extraña razón había conservado la ropa. Para la gente no era mas que otro chico, una persona singular y cualquiera que caminaba por la calles, no un súper héroe.

¿Qué demonios vas a hacer Robin? Me repetí, aun estaba varado en el centro de ciudad gótica, con tan solo dinero suficiente en mi bolsillo para comprarme un traje de noche y un regalo a Barbará. Aparte de que faltaban, aproximadamente, unas 24horas para la fiesta y para empeorarlo; ¡era de noche!

-¡Ayuda!-escuche un grito.

Mire alerta en dirección al grito. En la esquina una rubia y menuda chica gritaba desesperada, pateando y farseando, mientras unos hombres intentaban abusar de ella. No me detuve a pensarlo dos veces cuando ya había soltado mis maletas y me encontraba balaceándome hacia esos dos hombres, muchos mas grandes y fornidos que yo.

-Vamos hermosura-decía uno de ellos, acariciando la mejilla de aquella chica

Tome impulso y salte.

-¡¿Qué DEMO…?

Lo golpee con mi rodilla en el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte a la chica rubia, tendiéndole mi mano.

Ella sujeto mi mano, dándose impulso para levantarse del suelo, mirando de reojo a los dos inconscientes y malheridos hombres en el asfalto. Sonreía victorioso, tan solo habían sido unos idiotas, ni siquiera lograron rasguñarme.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente, agachando su cabeza.

-La policía ya no debe…- en eses momento logre escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas- Adiós-me despedí, la policía no podía verme.

La chica se despedía de mí mientras yo me alejaba, corriendo y saltando por los techos ¡Demonios! Se sentía tan bien volver a hacer esto, recorrer las azoteas de los edificios, admirando ciudad gótica debajo. También volver a salvar a alguien, aunque parecía lo mismo, no lo era; salvar a alguien en Jump City era algo totalmente diferente que en Ciudad Gótica. En ciudad Gótica me crie, donde di mis primeros pasos como Robin, salvando y protegiendo a la gente; mis inicios.

Me senté en la orilla de un edificio. Aun tenía grandes problemas, como: ¡Había dejado mis maletas a la mitad de la calle! ¡Maldición! Aun que, por suerte, mi dinero lo traía en mi bolsillo, pero eso no arreglaba mucho las cosas. No podía gastar mi dinero para un hotel, tampoco podía ir con Babs a su casa por que arruinaría la sorpresa y, mucho menos, puedo ir con Bruce ¡Ni loco puedo ir! ¿Cómo pude haber siquiera pensado eso?

¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora los Titanes? Me pregunte de la nada, algo deprimido. Aun recordaba sus rostros al irme, confiando plenamente en mí, deseándome suerte y regalándome una sonrisa.

-Hmp, como si la mereciera-murmure acostándome en el suelo, cubriéndome el rostro con mis manos.

En mi bolsillo sentía el intercomunicador, por alguna razón, desde que había llegado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sonara. Quería ver el rostro de Star, aunque sea atreves de una pantallita, me conformaba con escuchar su voz y ver sonrisa.

El ruido de mi estomago me saco de mis pensamientos, recordándome que no había comido nada. Ahora, para empeorarlo, tenía hambre.

-¡Oye chico!

Me levante al darme cuenta que se refería a mi, aunque, era la única persona aquí arriba. En la esquina, oculto entre las sombras, una figura comenzaba a aparecer y tomar forma ante mis ojos; Batman

-Es peligroso que un niño como tú ande por aquí solo, podría pasarte algún accidente.

Había palidecido por completo, tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados en mis costados, al parecer, por surte, no se había dado cuenta que era yo. Tenia que pensar rápido, no podía dejar que se enterara que había vuelto, por lo menos todavía no.

-¿Me escuchas?-repitió, su voz no sonaba tan cercana, como a uno o dos metros.

Asentí con la cabeza, e intente agudizar mi voz-Lo siento, Señor- ¿Señor? Me reí de mi mismo.

-Vi lo que hiciste hace rato, como ayudaste a la joven. Me sorprendí.- comenzó a decir- Te has vuelto mas fuerte, Richard.


End file.
